The Millennium Child
by onliin
Summary: Oneshot. Yugi completes the Millennium Puzzle and meets his Yami. Might turn into an actual story but only a oneshot for now. Read and review please. Rated T for if it turns into a story.


Yugi Motou ran as fast as his bruised legs would carry him. Rain pelted his face as he made his way back to his home, his ripped backpack hung limply from his back. Living with ones Grandpa wasn't normally fun, but add to that bullies who want to kill you, and no friends to aid you, and you've got yourself a frikin party.

His shoe caught in a crack in the sidewalk and he fell to his hands and knees. Ignoring the new pain, he hurried back to his feet and continued to his home, his Grandfathers Game Shop.

Bursting through the door, he put on a happy smile for his Grandpa. Calling his name, his eyes found a scrap of paper on the counter. Reading it, he sighed. He let it fall to the floor. His smile dropped and he went upstairs to his room.

_Yugi,_

_I have to go on an important errand and should be home early tomorrow morning._ _I trust you so please take care of the house! Leftovers are in the fridge._

_Love,_ _Grandpa_

Yugi kicked off his shoes and stretched out on his bed, wincing as he felt the pain from his injuries come crashing down. He took notes, not bothering to bandage them. Why should he when he was sure to get more tomorrow?

His legs were badly bruised and a rather large purple bruise was spreading over his side. He wiped some blood from his forehead and examined some cuts on his arms. Shaking his head, water rained down from his spikey hair, dotting the carpet.

He peeled off his school uniform and changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. Not bothering to dry his hair, he sat at his desk, searching for something to do.

His eyes came to rest on a golden box.

His Grandpa had brought it back from egypt, but he had never gotten around to seeing what it was. Opening it he almost smiled.

It was a puzzle! He loved puzzles.

Pushing aside his deck and other things, he carefully placed the pieces on his desk, and experimented. The first few pieces went on easy but then it got tricker.

He twisted and turned the pieces until they fit, and still it got harder.

He let his mind wander. To his family. To his classmates. To his dreames.

His family? What do you do when you don't even remember your parents faces and you only know your Grandpa?

His classmates? You mean the people who laugh at him and beat him up? Tea was the only one who was even a little nice to him.

His dreams? Even he didn't know. To own a business? To master dueling? To write a book?

To have friends?

A _'click'_ brought his attention back to the puzzle and he realized that only one piece remained. He reached inside the box for the final piece when instead he pulled out a scrap of paper.

_Yugi,_

_I know how much you love puzzels so I got you this. Its the Millennium Puzzle _

_and when you complete it, you'll be granted one wish. Use it wisely I know you can do it._

_Grandpa_

He re-read it to make sure to himself.

"One wish huh?"

He brought out the last piece, a large one with an eye on it.

"What do I want?"

A friend?

He didn't want those bullies at school or the classmates who watched and laughed as friends. Didn't want them even more in his life.

But maybe...someone else. Someone new.

Someone who would add to his life instead of taking away.

A dripping sound caught his attention and he looked to see a small puddle of blood on his desk. He frowned.

_'I must have overlooked something.'_

Not really wanting to bleed out, Yugi set the puzzle down and went to his bathroom. Examining himself in the mirror, he saw no apparent cause for the blood and returned to his desk.

His Grandpa wasn't going to help him. He had no family to love him or friends to aid him.

He made his decision.

"I want a friend," he whispered and slid the last piece in.

His eyes widened slightly as the puzzle started to glow, its light filling the room.

A slight pain made itself known on his forehead but he ignored it, just stared curious at the now completed puzzle.

"Who are you?"

He jumped and looked aroung his room, suprised when he saw a transparent figure sitting lazily on his bed.

"I asked who you were." The persons violet eyes shone bright with curiousity. His spikey hair jutting out from his head.

"I'm Yugi Mutou," he said simply, "you?"

"You may call me Yami."

"Alright, Yami. What are you doing in my room?"

((I'll skip where he explaines about the Millennium Puzzle and stuffs since YOU should already know))

Then the question came, "What happened to you?"

Yugi shrugged tiredly and lay next to Yami, "Why ask? Not like anyone cares."

Yami hesitated, "Still, tell me. Why are you so hated?"

"Its not that I'm hated exactly. I'm just weak. No one likes the weak guys." He sighed but winced when the action hurt his side.

Yami saw, "Are you in pain? Where were you hurt?"

Yugi was touched by this kindness and explained. Minutes later his cuts were cleaned and bandaged and his bruises were cared for.

"Why do you care?"

Yami smiled sadly and lay next to his charge, "I was locked away for so long. Its nice to have a friend to talk to again."

"A friend," A huge smile spread across Yugi's face.

"I have a friend."


End file.
